Retazos de Vida
by Bunny Kou
Summary: OneShot: [SeiyaxSerena][La felicidad sólo se encuentra en los retazos de los días más comunes y de las anécdotas más alegres, o por lo menos eso es lo que piensan nuestros protagonistas] SxS y otras parejas, ¡para DanySeren!


:::Disclaimer: Todos los pesonajes aquí presentes -salvo algunos de mi propia cosecha- son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:::

Retazos de vida

¡Hola! Para los que no me conocen soy Bunny Kou y para los que ya lo hacen, por favor guardar los tomates y las carta bomba "Se esconde"

Hace años que no me paso por aquí y no sé si seré bienvenida, pero bueno, aquí les traigo algo con lo que espero poder compensar un poco mi falta ó.o. Realmente siento no poder escribir el último capítulo de mi fic "La Espada Sagrada", estoy trabajando en él, pero encuentro tantos errores que me llevará su tiempo.

Esta es la historia que en su momento se me había ocurrido para Danyseren, por haber mandado el review número 100 y que re-escribí y terminé después de haber hecho el "boceto" hace unos dos años u.ù.

Aprovecho (y por eso me he apurado en terminarlo) para animar a todo el mundo a votar por los Premios Fanfictions 2007, que Vicky Kou de Malfoy ha organizado en su foro "El destino de una estrella", en esta misma página . Me parece genial su idea, así que la apoyo n.n.

Sin más qué decir, espero que les agrade y bueno, ojalá Danyseren lo pueda leer ó.o.

¡Dedicado a todas y todos los fans de esta pareja!

* * *

Los rayos de luz entraban por aquella ventana en la concurrida ciudad de Tokyo. Traviesos, no hacían más que molestar a la joven que dormía tan plácidamente aquella mañana, disfrutando del recién estrenado fin de semana. Su rubio cabello se perdía debajo de la almohada donde había decidido esconder la cabeza como cada día soleado, tratando de disfrutar de unos minutos más de sueño. Pero su espalda descubierta era la víctima de todo el calor matutino y aunque bastante molesta, su incomodidad no era suficiente como para subir un poco más la sábana que cubría su desnudez. 

Unos pasos que eran amortiguados por la oscura alfombra del piso, se acercaban ágiles y sutiles hacia la cama donde la rubia todavía dormitaba, completamente ajena del acecho del que era blanco.

La espalda de la joven sombra también se encontraba descubierta y suaves cabellos negros descendían por ella, como un manantial de oscura y brillante agua, que ondeaba con cada suave salto, hasta que por fin, al llegar a la cama, se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta acariciar la espalda de la joven durmiente. Con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, e inclinado sobre ella en la cama, sus labios, rozados e infinitos, se posaron en aquel cuello que los rayos de luz le ofrendaban brillante y glorioso. Con delicadeza comenzó a prodigarle pequeños besos que esparcidos como estaban, daban leves toques eléctricos a la joven que estaba bajo él.

"¡Seiya!", protestó la joven con su voz un tanto empastada por el sueño, pero siempre conservando aquel tono dulce y suave, "¡haces muchas cosquillas!"

Su cuerpo se estiró bajo las sábanas, tratando de extraer todo el sopor que aún no había desaparecido. Seiya, que todavía seguía dándole lo que había dado a llamar 'Despertador matutino', no podía evitar sonreír al descubrir como cada mañana que su amiga, alma gemela y desde hace pocos años, esposa, seguía siendo igual de infantil e inocente que antes.

"Buenos días para ti también, Bombón"

Seiya no había cambiado mucho tampoco. Los años no habían llegado solos, y su cuerpo antes esbelto y talvez un tanto esmirriado se había vuelto más muscular, conservando siempre aquel gesto gentil en su rostro, y hasta talvez más suavizado luego de tanto tiempo en paz. Aquella voz que había fascinado a tantas mujeres tampoco había cambiado, pero como siempre y seguramente hasta que su vida se apagara, sólo le pertenecería a una persona... A su princesa.

Y es que ahora en su vida sólo había una princesa y era aquella joven rubia que se encontraba tendida allí, en la cama. Era ella, sí, aquella princesa de la luna, aquella joven tierna y pura que para él brillaba más que todas las estrellas juntas. Sin embargo, Serena no pensaba lo mismo. Para ella, sólo existía una luz y era la de aquella mirada azul zafiro con la que se encontraba todas sus mañanas, tardes y noches.

Serena adoraba observar los matices azules que se formaban cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba en ellos. Tan hipnotizante era, que ella sólo podía dejar de verlos cuando Seiya cerraba sus ojos, concentrado en percibir en el aire el perfume que de su joven esposa manaba.

Sonriendo y conciente de que la rutina diaria de su marido continuaba, Serena tomó entre sus pequeñas manos la de él y lo empujó con fuerzas hasta que él cayó encima de ella, tratando como de costumbre de no aplastarla con su peso.

"Mmm... Ashi esssta mejorrr..."Murmuró escondiendo de nuevo su cabeza bajo la almohada"Tenía frío, pero ahora ya está solucionado"

Seiya, obnubilado por aquel calor tan familiar y necesario, tardó varios segundos en comprender aquella frase dicha por Serena, pero para cuando lo hizo dejó escapar un bufido e intento que la risa no le ganara.

"¡Oye!, que no soy manta, bombón"Su tono tembló al no ser capaz de contener su propia sonrisa, y el falso enojo le duró poco.

Aún con la cabeza escondida, Serena sonrió traviesa, dispuesta a continuar la broma matutina. Con alguien como él¿cómo no despertar de buen humor todas las mañanas?

"Vamos Seiya"Dijo risueña la joven"¿Por qué crees que me case contigo?... Eres una muy buena manta después de todo"

Seiya, aunque todavía aguantándose la carcajada, era incapaz de dejar ganar a la rubia y por eso se acercó más a ella quitándole la almohada que la protegía y colocando su boca cerca de su oído se propuso ponerla nerviosa, con aquel tono de voz grueso y seductor que sabía bien usar.

"Dime... _bombón_"Sus labios se acercaron más al lóbulo de Serena y ésta tembló"Si tanto necesitas una manta en un día como este... ¿será porque te gusta dormir des...?"

"¡Seiya!"Serena no lo dejó terminar y sintió con rapidez como todos los colores se agrupaban en sus mejillas.

Y era verdad. La misma Serena que hasta hace pocos años adoraba dormir con sus camisones o pijamas rosas, ahora no podía evitar querer dormir como recién traída al mundo, todo por culpa –o gracias a-, Seiya. Para ella el dormir sintiendo la piel de él pegada a la suya se había convertido en un vicio, y aunque Seiya en este momento se negara a decirlo, la verdad que ese sentimiento, era mutuo.

Olvidándose poco a poco de las risas, se entretuvieron en descansar un poco más uno en los brazos del otro. El sol, un poco más alto en la bóveda celeste, inundaba todas las paredes del cuarto con sus cálidos rayos, pero ninguno le prestó suficiente atención, tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo de paz que les fuera posible.

"Bombón"Dijo Seiya mientras salía de encima de Serena y los dos pudieron sentir aquel viento frío que los embargaba cada vez que se separaban.

Serena rezongó y Seiya sonrió viéndola enroscarse las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Mejor ve a cambiarte"Ante la mirada inquisidora que la joven le mandó, Seiya negó con la cabeza y se rió antes de contestarle"En cualquier momento vendrá y no quieres que te encuentre así¿verdad?"

Despidiéndose de golpe de todo el sueño, Serena corrió torpemente por la habitación juntado la ropa que se encontraba desperdigada por el suelo después de la agitada noche que habían tenido. Una vez que un pequeña pila de prendas arrugadas se formó en sus brazos se dio cuenta que todavía le faltaba una pieza y con algo de urgencia siguió buscándola bajo la divertida mirada de su marido.

Cuando ya la paciencia comenzaba a acabársele, Seiya pareció compadecerse de ella y luego de aclararse la voz le dijo:"¿Buscas esto?"

Acostado de lado en la cama, con una sonrisa ladeada adornando sus labios, Seiya sostenía sobre su mano izquierda un fino sostén negro que bailaba entre sus dedos.

Serena, quien sentía sus mejillas arder ante el intenso rubor que las opacó, se acercó a él con un claro gesto de 'No molestes', y le arrebató la prenda sin delicadezas, mientras Seiya soltaba por fin la suave carcajada que había estado conteniendo.

Sin esperar más, la joven comenzó a vestirse con cierta torpeza sin reparan un solo instante en la mirada zafiro que seguía sus movimientos. Seiya había dejado de reírse, hipnotizado ahora con la belleza natural que su esposa poseía. Los cabellos rubios y todavía sueltos, danzaban ante sus ojos, brillando de diferentes tonalidades dependiendo de la luz que pegara en ellos.

Serena, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su marido, terminó de cambiarse justo cuando la puerta –después de ser golpeada con delicadeza-, se abrió si más miramientos hasta ser casi azotada contra la pared.

"Ohayou!!"Gritó la pequeña intrusa. Sus pasos delicados pero ágiles se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia la cama donde los dos jóvenes felices la esperaban.

"Buenos días, princesa"

Bueno, talvez fueran dos las princesas que regían a esa estrella.

"Buenos días, mi niña"Le dijo Serena mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Aquella niña que ahora estaba entre sus brazos era el fruto de aquel amor que algún día se sintió sin fuerzas, pero que ahora brillaba gracias a la llegada de este hermosa pequeña de cabellos negros. Sus ojos, como los de su madre eran de un hermoso celeste y cualquiera que la viera sabría que ella era Hoshi, lo hija de Seiya y Serena.

"¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, princesa?"Seiya mantenía abrazada a sus hija. Si le gustaba despertar a sus rubia esposa, con esa misma intensidad le gustaba que Hoshi los visitara cada mañana con esa radiante sonrisa que sin duda había heredado de Serena.

"¡Muy bien! Además..."Dijo mientras ponía uno de sus pequeños deditos en su mejilla" ¡Hoy viene Hotaru-chan!"

Su cuerpo se alzó ligero de la cama y comenzó a saltar en compañía de la alegre risa de los tres.

Si alguna vez Hotaru se había sentido triste por la desaparición de Chibi-usa, comprendió al ver por primera vez a Hoshi que el espíritu –talvez más travieso- de la peli-rosa se encontraba intacto dentro de la oji-celeste.

Aún con sus siete años, Hoshi era la viva imagen de su madre a los doce, e Ikuko predecía que seguramente la personalidad de la rubia también hubiera sido heredada por la pequeña, cosa que lejos de preocupar a Seiya, le parecía fantástico. Siempre y cuando siguiera siendo tan angelical como hasta ahora.

"Si Hotaru viene, talvez vengan Michi y Setsuna"Dijo pensativa Serena"Y también..."

"Tenoh"Terminó Seiya. Su rostro se había contraído en lo que parecía una mueca de dolor, y eso era realmente, porque aunque Seiya gozara jugando carreras con la joven pianista y corredora, nunca sería posible que se llevaran bien del todo. Después de todo la rubia amante de las carreras insistía en que le había robado a _su_ "gatita". Cuando quería, Haruka podía ser peor que un padre celoso.

"¿¡Ruka-san vendrá!?"Preguntó animada la niña"¡Yaaaay!"Continuó al ver el mudo asentimiento de su derrotado padre"Entonces podré continuar con las clases de pia..."

Hoshi tuvo que parar al ver la mirada de alerta que le dirigió su madre, y fue lo mejor luego de notar la vena que comenzaba a hincharse en la frente de su padre.

Y cómo no iba a estar enojado Seiya, si cada vez que él se ofrecía a enseñarle a tocar el piano la niña alegaba que Tenoh sería la que le enseñara. ¡Era el colmo!

Una mano se posó sobre la suya y él levanto el rostro para ver a su esposa que le sonreía diciéndole con mudas palabras que todo estaba bien.

De nuevo animado, Seiya se levantó y cruzó la puerta rumbo a lo que era la cocina.

"Bien, mis princesas, las dejo solas para que se arreglen"Dijo luego de detenerse en el marco de la puerta para realizar una floreada reverencia"Yo, mientras, prepararé el desayuno, y por estar de buen humor, prepararé su plato preferido: Hotcakes"

Las dos se abrazaron mientras gritaban entre risas un "¡Sí!" que se perdió en el aire debido a tanta alegría que flotaba en la habitación.

Madre e hija amaban la forma de cocinar del pelinegro y más amaban todavía la manera en la que preparaba aquellos deliciosos hotcakes... parecía que había hecho un curso intensivo de cómo preparar aquel estilo de panqueques, aunque a veces las dos se preguntaban si acaso aquel plato no habría sido creado sólo para que Seiya lo hiciera para ellas. A él también le gustaban pero, _"no hay como una buena hamburguesa para el desayuno"_, solía decir.

* * *

Ya cambiadas las dos se aparecieron por las puerta de la cocina, vistiendo ambas ligeros vestidos de suaves colores pastel. Sus peinados –también idénticos-, era sin duda los ya clásicos odangos que Seiya tanto adoraba. Ahora que las veía no podía evitar rememorar la vez que le preguntó a Serena por qué seguía usando ese peinado, aún después de tanto tiempo, pregunta a la que la joven sólo supo responderle: _"Tu me llamaste Bombón por este peinado y aunque en aquel tiempo te dije que no me gustaba ese apodo... me pareció el más adecuado... Talvez si no usara más los odangos, tú ya no me llamarías Bombón, y si lo siguieras haciendo, ya no sería por esto"_. Todo eso le dijo mientras se amarraba con paciencia su cabello. 

Luego de aquel recuerdo, Seiya bajó su vista para posar sus ojos en el cabello oscuro de su hija. Su pelo negro todavía era muy corto y le faltaba para comparar el largo del de su madre, pero sin duda lo que la diferenciaba del peinado de Serena, eran aquellos odangos con forma de estrella que se posaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Aquellas hebras negras brillaban como si pequeñas luciérnagas se enredaran en ellas y Seiya -como buen padre-, podría pasarse las horas de un día observando la belleza de su preciosa Hoshi.

Fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó y la sonrisa de Seiya se borró por completo de su rostro.

"Vayan ustedes"Dijo antes de soltar un suspiro"Yo prepararé la mesa"Y cuando por fin las dos se perdieron por el pasillo Seiya volvió a suspirar"Aguanta Seiya, aguanta"Se dijo"

* * *

"Hoshi"Saludó mientras era invitada amablemente a pasar por Serena" 

"¡Taru-chan!"Fue el júbilo que abandonó los labios de Hoshi antes de que la niña saliera corriendo a abrazar a Hotaru"

Hotaru, que ya había cumplido los 25, se olvidaba por un momento de su edad mientras se divertía con la pequeña niña y ahora cada vez que Seiya o Serena debían salir y no podían llevar consigo a su pequeña, la joven Tomoe era la que se encargaba de cuidarla, más que como niñera, como otra niña más.

La joven sabía que las personalidades de Hoshi y Chibi-usa eran sutilmente diferentes, pero aún así, la dulzura y la pureza era compartida por las dos. Ojos rubí, ojos celestes... eso ya no importaba para Hotaru.

"Ven Taru-chan, quiero mostrarte mi nueva mascota"Las pequeñas manos tiraban de la blusa púrpura de la mayor.

"¿Otra más?"El tono grave de Haruka a su espalda, logró que Hoshi desistiera de llevar a Hotaru –prácticamente arrastrándola-, hasta su habitación. Luego de darse la vuelta, los ojos celestes, brillando como el hermoso cielo que se entreveía entre las cortinas de la ventana, se dirigieron hacia las figuras que se encontraban paradas todavía en la entrada, al lado de su madre. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, el resto de las conocidas Outer's senshi estaba allí.

"Michi, Setsuna... ¡Haruka!"Los brazos de Hoshi se levantaron ágiles mientras corría hacia la joven corredora de carreras, que la interceptó, apresándola al vuelo y haciéndola dar un par de vueltas en el aire.

"¿Cómo ha estado mi estrellita?"

Hoshi, que no podía estar más contenta, unió sus manos detrás del cuello de Haruka antes de darle un cándido beso en la mejilla a su "tía", predilecta.

"Muy bien, Ruka-sensei. Ayer papá me ha comprado otra mascota"

Seiya, que estaba entrando en el recibidor, alcanzó a escuchar esto último y no dudó en poner en su rostro una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al pensar que por una vez se había adelantado a la pesada de Haruka.

Ayer mismo, luego de mucho rogarle a Serena por su permiso, Seiya pudo traer el tan esperado puercoespín que la niña tanto ansiaba. Y Hoshi, completamente maravillada, había decidido ponerle de nombre "Tsukishiro", en vista de las pequeñas púas blancas que asomaban en su pelaje.

"Tenoh..."Dijo Seiya, sin dejar de sonreír y le tendió una mano a la rubia que no dudó en apretarla, talvez con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras con su otro brazo sostenía todavía a una contenta Hoshi.

"Kou..."Saludo Haruka. Por un momento, toda la sala desapareció para ellos dos, porque era tanta la competencia que existía entre ella y Seiya que todos se quedaban en la expectativa de saber qué podía ser lo próximo en ocurrir."¿Así que le compraste otra mascota a _mi_ estrellita?"

Aunque aquella forma tan posesiva de tratar a _su_ hija, le molestó, Seiya asintió lentamente con la cabeza, gozando el momento y buscando las palabras correctas para que su victoria durara el mayor tiempo posible.

"Fue bastante difícil convencer a Bombón, pero al final pude comprarle a _mi _princesa el puercoespín que quería"La guerra verbal que no era tan sutil como ellos creían siempre se desarrollaba ante la resignación de todos, menos talvez la de Hoshi que en su ingenuidad nunca entendía nada"¿Verdad, princesa?"Preguntó Seiya mientras besaba una de las pequeñas manos de la niña, tratando de no acercarse mucho a Haruka.

"¡Sí!"Contestó entusiasta Hoshi"¡Le he puesto Tsukishiro porque tiene sus pinchitos blancos¡es precioso!"

Inocente como es, Hoshi no notó aquel pequeño tic que Haruka tuvo por una milésima de segundo en su ojo. Hoshi no, pero los demás sí se dieron cuenta y Seiya fue el que más se regodeo en el pequeño enojo de la guerrera del viento.

Pero como a toda victoria de aquella pelea por ver a _"quién quiere más"_, le llegó muy pronto su derrota.

Haruka suspiró, casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a sonreír, muy confiada de ella misma.

"Qué bueno que le hayas comprado _uno_, Kou"Dijo Haruka socarrona"A ver, estrellita, espérame un momento"

Seiya se extrañó, cuando la misma rubia le pasó a la niña a sus brazos, antes de salir por la puerta por la que había ingresado hace un instante. Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, suspiraron y la risa un tanto culpable de Serena lo convenció de que esa mañana se haría más larga de lo que ya le parecía.

"Mira lo que te traje, estrellita"

Seiya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Eso no podía ser cierto, no.

"¡Otro puercoespín!"

_No, lo que escuchaban sus oídos debía estar mal._

"Sí, preciosa, y es una _linda_puercoespín, que le hará compañía a Tsukishiro"Recalcaba Haruka, modulando perfectamente cada sílaba que salía de entre sus labios"

Seiya trató de calmarse mientras Hoshi -quien había luchado entre sus brazos hasta ser soltada-, se bajaba e iba a observar su nueva mascota.

"¡Genial!, Tsukishiro tendrá novia"Dijo eufórica la niña y esta vez no hubo mirada que la hiciera tener cuidado de no hablar de más"Sus pinchitos son más claritos y marrones que los de Shiro-chan... Mmm, creo que le pondré Eri-chan¡me gusta ese nombre¿qué te parece Ruka-sensei?"Apenas una palabra salía de su boca, otra le seguía con rapidez. La niña estaba cada vez más contenta y al contrario, el aire más tenso.

Serena se había acercado cuidadosa a su esposo, que desde la vuelta de Haruka con la nueva mascota, no había pronunciado palabra, y eso de lejos de ser bueno, sólo auguraba malas cosas.

Pero lejos de querer explotar, Seiya trataba de ser razonable. Después de todo, él había sido el primero en llevarle un puercoespín a su princesa, así que no debía estar celoso¿verdad?, porque a Hoshi le había gustado su puercoespín y que le gustara el segundo no era nada raro, después de todo harían pareja, porque Tsukishiro era macho y ¿_"Eri"_?, era hembra, así que no había nada de que preocuparse... _Un momento..._

Seiya se aclaró la garganta y antes de que Serena llegara a tomar su brazo, él la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, como si la hubiera descubierto... Y por la risa culposa de su esposa, al parecer sí lo había hecho.

"Bombón..."Dijo Seiya y Serena volvió a reír antes de que Haruka los interrumpiera, como queriendo poner la frutilla al postre, antes de gozar de una deliciosa venganza"

"Sabía que te gustaría. Gatita me dijo que tu padre te había comprado un puercoespín y le pregunté... si podía comprarte otro, para que tuvieras una parejita¿te gustó la sorpresa?"

Hoshi más que feliz volvió a abrazar a Haruka y la llenó de besos sin prestar atención a la avergonzada de su madre, el mudo de su padre o a las otras tres jóvenes que todavía estaban allí, esperando que no hubiera que lamentar ninguna muerte esa mañana.

"Bombón..."Volvió a repetir Seiya, alargando lastimosamente la última sílaba hasta convertirla en un gruñido de entre enojado y fastidiado"

Serena ya había comenzado a retroceder, volviendo por un momento a ser la misma muchachita de hace años. Reía nerviosa mientras paso a paso se alejaba de Seiya, que ya avanzaba hacia ella, dispuesto a hacerle pagar por aquello. ¡Había vendido la victoria al bando contrario!

Haruka disfrutaba de la escena mientras Hotaru, Setsuna y Hoshi reían, sin poder creer que Serena estuviera escapando de su esposo, como si fuera un pequeño ratón, siendo cazado por un fiero gato con intenciones de comérselo.

Michiru en cambio suspiro antes de acercarse a Haruka y tomar a Hoshi de sus brazos.

"Discúlpame un momento, bonita"Le dijo antes de dejarla en el suelo"

Lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse al oído de su compañera y susurrarle en él algo que hizo que la casi nunca perturbable Haruka se sonrojara y volviera a tener un más que evidente tic en su ojo derecho.

Cuando Michiru se separó, conforme con la reacción que había obtenido de su pareja, sonreía, con la suficiencia que había pasado de rostro en rostro en tan pocos minutos esa mañana. Acarició el cabello de Hoshi y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros antes de mandarle una apremiante mirada a Haruka que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Carraspeó una vez y llevó una de sus manos hasta su nariz, rascándola en un acto que demostraba toda su perturbación. Sin embargo, Serena y Seiya estaban tan distraídos, siendo perseguida y persiguiendo, que Haruka tuvo que toser más fuerte antes de ser escuchada.

"¿Qué pasa Tenoh?"Inquirió de mal humor Seiya y Haruka bufó luego de que Michiru le mandara una mirada de advertencia.

Setsuna que no había dicho palabra desde que llegara, se rió y fue mirada con mala cara por una Haruka bastante enfurruñada.

"Gatita sólo me dijo que le habías comprado un puercoespín y por el nombre que estrellita le había puesto supuse que era _"un" _y no _"una"_..."Suspiró y masajeó su cuello que a este punto ya estaba tenso, y cómo no estarlo, si prácticamente le estaba cediendo la victoria a su enemigo número uno..."Gatita no sabía nada, acaba de enterarse de que le traía a Hoshi otra mascota, como tú, Kou"El tono de la voz de Haruka se fue perdiendo hasta ser un mormullo apenas audible al final de frase. Pero a Seiya le había bastado para detenerse a mirarla como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Ni él, ni la mismísima Haruka podían creer lo que había dicho"

"Así que ya nos vamos¿vienes Hoshi?, daremos una vuelta antes del almuerzo¿qué te parece?"Le propuso Hotaru, sonriéndole inclinada sobre sus rodillas para poder estar a la misma altura que la niña"

Hoshi asintió y los que no habían perdido de vista a Michiru, pudieron escuchar perfectamente cuando le decía a Haruka que tendría su recompensa cuando llegara a la casa. Cuál sería ese misterioso premio, sólo ellas y las paredes de su cuarto lo saben.

* * *

"¿Te sientes más tranquilo?" 

Luego de la partida de las Outer's con su hija, Seiya y Serena habían vuelto a la cocina donde ahora tomaban el desayuno. Desde la ventana, frente a la pileta, podían observar el bello día que hacía afuera y como las hojas todavía verdes y jóvenes bailaban en compañía de un suave viento que los adormecía.

"Sí... Tenoh me pone realmente nervioso..."Reconoció Seiya y dejó escapar un suave gemido complaciente cuando Serena, con sus mágicas manos había presionado en el punto justo de su cuello"Mmmm... todavía no sé por qué no te has decidido a hacer ese curso de masaje, Bombón..."

Serena río y volvió a presionar en el mismo punto, tratando de descontracturar el cuello y la espalda de Seiya.

"Y yo no sé por qué no te relajas más, Seiya. Últimamente estás muy tenso"Bajó un poco más sus manos, hasta posar la yema de sus dedos en los omóplatos acariciándolos con cierta presión."Deberías tranquilizarte, Mina está bien, lo que pasó antesdeayer fue sólo una pequeña falsa alarma y el embarazo va perfectamente..."

Seiya no contestó, pero dejó su vista en algún punto muerto de la habitación, como rememorando los sucesos de aquel día.

"Sí..."Murmuró, todavía no muy seguro"Pero bueno, supongo que le ha servido de lección al enano... Ya era hora de que le pidiera matrimonio a Mina..."

Serena asintió y besó el cuello de Seiya antes de dar la vuelta a la silla para sentarse sobre el regazo de su esposo.

"Más sobrinos"Dijo sonriendo y ahora lo besó en los labios"¿Recuerdas la cara que puso Yaten cuando se enteró que tendrían gemelos?"Seiya no puedo evitar carcajear suavemente al acordarse del rostro pálido de su hermano"Ya había tenido bastante al enterarse que Mina estaba embarazada..."

"Pero el enano está feliz..."Dijo mientras volvía perderse en algún recuerdo; alegre al parecer por la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios"

"Y ahora está tranquilo, y tú también deberías estarlo"Le volvió a repetir"Después de todo eso es lo bueno tener varios médicos en la familia... Nos más tranquilidad¿no crees?"

"No estoy tan segura Bombón"Le contradijo él. Había comenzado a jugar con un mecho dorado del cabello de su esposa, enredándolo en su dedo"¿No te acuerdas cómo se había puesto Darien con el embarazo de Rei?"

Serena rodó los ojos"Hoy no estamos muy positivos que digamos, Seiya Kou..."Se puso seria y encaró con su mirada clara aquellos zafiros de su esposo"¿Piensas en...?"

No hubo respuesta, pero Seiya bajó la cabeza y eso fue suficiente para Serena que abrazo a su esposo, pudiendo sentir la pena que él sentía.

"Seiya..."Lo llamó pero él no levantó la cabeza, por eso ella lo tomó del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos"Ya todo eso paso... Ella ahora está con nosotros, por eso no tenemos que preocuparnos"

Seiya sabía que Serena tenía razón, pero no podía evitar pensar en aquel primer embarazo que su rubia esposa había tenido... Y en lo que hubiera pasado si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes...

"Unos años antes o unos después..."Dijo Serena"Pero la tenemos con nosotros..."Volvió a repetir, como queriendo darse fuerza.

Fue en ese momento que Seiya supo que lo mejor era seguir adelante y no remover aquel pasado lleno de luchas, lágrimas y dolor. Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas como estaban.

"Ahora le tocará a Yaten levantarse a las tres de la madrugada¡jajaja¡quiero ver al enano cambiando pañales!, sería digno de ver"Y con esto el tema quedaba superado"

"A todos les ha tocado... a veces no puedo creer que Amy haya sido la primera... Siempre pensé que primero quería terminar su carrera y luego formar una familia..."

"Bueno, que Taiki se dedicara a la escritura ayudó bastante"Acotó él"Mientras Amy estudiaba Taiki podía hacerse cargo de Hiroshi"

"Sí"Sonrió Serena y siguió charlando mientras se levantaba para juntar la vajilla sucia que estaba sobre la mesa"¿Y Lita?... Andrew la malcrió durante todo el embarazo... Estoy muy contenta por ellas y por ellos también... Estoy feliz de que todos estén felices..."Sin saberlo, Serena se había parado a mirar por la ventana a las personas que caminaban por la calle, charlando, riendo, todos disfrutando de aquel fin de semana. Las manos de Seiya en su cintura la sorprendieron y volteó su rostro justo para que Seiya pudiera alcanzar sus labios con los suyos.

"¿Eres feliz, Bombón?"

"¿Tú lo eres, Seiya?"

"Sí"

"...Entonces yo también soy feliz"

"Me alegra escuchar eso"Le respondió alegre. Con sus manos todavía ocupadas en las caderas de su esposa, Seiya atacó su cuello con pequeños besos, mientras ronroneaba"Bombón..."La llamó"

"¿Mmm?"Le preguntó ella, media adormecida entre sus brazos"

"¿Qué te parece si le damos un hermanito a nuestra princesa?"Le preguntó, sugerente"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"Preguntó medio seria, medio en broma, aunque la verdad es que a ella le hacía ilusión tener otro hijo"

"Sí, pero creo que lo mejor será que sea antes de que Haruka vuelva, si no es que quieres quedar viuda muy joven"

"Mmm, no sería una mala idea... Podría conseguirme a alguien más joven"

Serena se dio vuelta, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de aguantar la risa y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca de Seiya antes de besarlo"Mmm, pero dudo encontrar a alguien que besé tan bien"

"Y no es lo único que sé hacer, mademoiselle"Le dijo besando su mano, con aire seductor y sofisticado"¿Qué le parece la idea, entonces?"

"Mmm, podemos intentarlo"Sus ojos brillaron con la alegría contenida"¿Pero cómo es que estás tan seguro de que será hermanito y no hermanita?"

Seiya río y le dirigió una misterios mirada.

"No sé, bombón, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo hasta que lo sea"

Y sin más, la cargó en sus brazos hasta la habitación, dónde las risas dieron paso al silencio de un nuevo retazo, de aquella vida tan pacífica que ahora tenían.

FIN

* * *

Me consuelo diciéndome que peor es nada ó.o, así que ojalá les guste. 

¡Un beso enorme a toda la gente de por aquí n.n!

Se despide: Bunny Kou


End file.
